2 Realms 1 Destiny
by XcesarulesX
Summary: 200 years into the future 2 beings who can time travel debate whether Spyro and Cynder destroyed the world in their time. They eventually travel back in time one did to kill them and one did to save them.
1. Teaser

**Warning: This isn't an actual chapter but a bit of backstory don't review it saying oh its short. this is just a little thing to get you excited. now lets begin.**

Chapter 0: How it all began

200 Years into the future:

Two similar aged dragon stood looking over a destroyed land. One dragon was a male who's scales were pure black with red stripes going along his back and neck. The other dragon who was also a male had pure white scales and yellow stripes which were also positioned across his back and neck.

"Brother." The white dragon said. "What has brought this ultimate misfortune?" Both dragon looked at each other. The black male looked back towards the land.

"Oh Paraknox poor you, haven't you realised what's happened." The black male said calmly but then his voice showed a hint of rage. "They were once heroes, but now they'll forever be known as monsters, we were born with different powers brother, mine was the ability to travel into the future. And yours was the ability to travel into the past." Paraknox didn't understand what his brother was trying to say.

"Oh Paradox, what do you mean?" Paraknox asked. "If your referring to the heroes Spyro and Cynder, i don't understand. What could they've done to destroy the entire realm?" Paradox laughed at this.

"You honestly don't know, well let me fill you in. They betrayed dragon kind, they used their powers to destroy everything!" Paradox shouted. "All i need is your power to travel back in time and then i'll take control of Malefor's body, after i've done that i'll slaughter the Spyro of the past. And without Spyro, Cynder will die a miserable death alone." Paraknox gasped.

"You're insane brother, what has driven you to madness?" Paraknox asked.

"Revenge." Paradox replied coldly. "And if you don't help i'll banish you into oblivion and take your power to go back in time." Paraknox shook his head in disagreement. "Well then i guess i'll banish you now, BE GONE!" A portal then opened behind Paraknox and then Paradox kicked him into it.

"PARADOOOOOX!" Paraknox yelled as he fell into the portal. Paradox then opened another portal one which was to go into the past.

"Well." Paradox said. "Let's see who can stop me now." He then entered it and left into the past where he'll carry out his mission to eliminate Spyro.


	2. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Present:

A new era had only just begun, many errors and triumphs were made before this. But now it was time for the heroes of Avalar to awaken. Deep in a forest Spyro lay unconscious, the breeze crossed his scales as he begun to stir. His eye lids slowly opened to reveal the forest to him it seemed to be night time, it didn't seem familiar to him at first, but then he remembered it was the twilight forest. "We did it?" Spyro spoke with tiredness in his voice. He looked around more. "Wait, if we destroyed Malefor then where's." Spyro gasped with fright. "CYNDER! Where are you?!" His voice was full of fear, his mind triggered a thought of Cynder dead. "No she can't be gone now, we just saved the world and brought peace, Cynder where are you?" His voice echoed through the forest. He then saw puddles of blood scattered across the grass, he followed the trail with his eyes and it lead to a cliff edge with a lump at the end of it. Spyro quickly checked himself for any wounds, and to his surprise he was completely unharmed. He could only dread on who'd lost this trail of blood. "Ancestors please hope Cynder's safe". He lifted himself up onto all fours and walked towards the lump, as he got closer to it, it became more visible. 'NO it's Cynder and, she's been absolutely clobbered.' Spyro thought as he'd reached the lump which was now confirmed to be Cynder. Spyro went over to her and checked her over, to his despair Cynder had three massive claw wounds raked across her underbelly, which were still oozing with blood, her wings were bent in all different and peculiar directions, but over all she didn't move a muscle. Spyro nudged her gently, avoiding her wounds. "Cynder, wake up, its over now." She didn't stir. Spyro tried again. "Cynder, come on, i need you to wake up, please." his eyes began to swell up with tears as he tried. Then a sudden thought came to him, Spyro pressed his head to where her heart should be and he found it beating. "Ancestors she's okay." Spyro then thought. 'She's alive but… how am I going to help her wounds, they're way too big to be healed by red crystals.' At that moment she begun to stir. She groaned in pain slightly.

"Arghhh, what's…. Aggghhhh!" She yelled as pain scouted its way through everyone nerve of her body, her breathing became very fast with fear.

"Shhh Cynder, don't move you're really hurt." Spyro demanded. Cynder's breathing then settled down as she began to open her eyes, what she saw was Spyro's purple face and his Amethyst eyes. "You're okay now, we've defeated Malefor, and you're free."

"Free... Spyro?" Cynder groaned again as her pain started to spike at her every movement. They stared in each others eyes until Cynder yelped out. "It...Hurts."

"I know Cynder, but i need you to be strong until i find help." Spyro replied with a worried tone. Cynder's breathing then started to slow, her eyes slowly shut. And yet again she didn't move. Spyro nuzzled her lightly, she stirred again but didn't awaken this time. Spyro in worry checked her heart again, it was still beating the same speed as before indicating she was still alive. Spyro sighed in relief as he looked around, there was nothing but trees all around him until he spotted a small cave in a nearby mountain. 'Awesome we can rest there for a bit until Cynder gets better.' Spyro thought. He then carefully lifted Cynder onto his back and carried her towards the cave, she seemed very light for her size, unless Spyro was just strong. Spyro arrived at the cave and slowly and carefully put Cynder on the ground. "Wow she's so pretty." Spyro admired her beauty, he saw how her hip curved into her spine that attached her head which contained her face. Spyro blushed incredibly at this. He didn't let his thoughts pull him away from his new objective, he needed to help Cynder. 'Hmmm Ignitus taught me that red crystals also act as pain killers. It should stop the pain enough so she'll feel better.' Spyro thought and then went out to seek red crystals. He was about to leave he looked over his shoulder to look at Cynder once more. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Every bit of his mind told him to go back to her, and the rest told him to search for crystals. He couldn't handle all this pressure. He then noticed a small stream of blood start to run from Cynder's mouth. 'No, why is this happening to her? How's she soo injured and I'm not?' He thought. A sudden thud knocked him out of his thoughts, it came from outside the cave, the noise was then followed by a beast like growl. Spyro crept outside the cave, everything seemed normal, until he noticed a large club coming at him at top speed, he had no time to react, he was hit with full force, the extreme power of the attack sent him flying into a nearby tree. He fell to his knees, the hit sent him into a state of dizziness. But he only saw the enemy creep towards the cave. Something clicked inside Spyro, something unfamiliar to him. "You." He started to rise. "Will not." He went into an attacking stance. "Hurt Cynder!" He fired a deadly beam of convexity which hit the enemy directed. He heard it's dying screams of agony as it disappeared but only left green crystals. 'What! Only green crystals, now is not the time for this.' He thought. All of a sudden he heard screams coming from the cave, it was Cynder, but why was she screaming? "Cynder!" Spyro shouted to try and communicate with her. The screams grew increasingly louder as Spyro's mind grew with more worry. He raced back inside the cave to see Cynder laying in a puddle of her own blood screaming in pain.

"Spyro! Help!" Cynder screeched whilst she was trying to hold back some tears. She then went into a fit of coughing, it was like she was going to cough up her own guts.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he arrived by Cynder's side. "You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna help you."

"I... Fear this is the end... For me... Spyro... There's no saving me this time." Cynder whispered as she whimpered in pain yet again.

"No no no no. You're gonna live through this Cynder, please hang on, for me." Spyro replied as he started to cry at what Cynder was trying to say. She motioned to Spyro to lie next to her, and he did. There muzzles where only centimetres away.

"Goodbye... Spyro... I..." Cynder's voice perished. Her eyes stayed open but appeared lifeless. It was too late, Spyro couldn't save Cynder.

"Cynder?" Spyro whispered to her as he gently shook her. "Cynder!" His voice became louder as he shook her with more force. "CYNDER!" His voice echoed throughout the cave, he lay his head so it was in contact with Cynder's. He raised one paw over her eyes and slowly shut them. He was alone now and Cynder was dead.


	3. A miracle

Chapter 2: A miracle

Spyro laid there for which seemed like hours. The best moment of his life; finding love. Had just been crushed. He has now realised what his biggest weakness was; his friends. He'd almost lost all of them during the war. Because of this his dark side had been able to take over. But with Cynder it was a whole different story, Spyro liked her as more then a friend. She had that kind yet shy personality. She'd done soo much for Spyro. She stood by his side no matter what happened. And now Spyro can't say thank you. Her being alive gave Spyro something to fight for. "Why?" Spyro mumbled under his tears. "Ancestors, please help her, save her!" His tears increased. They ran down his cheeks like a waterfall. He then felt weak, his strength began to weaken. He lay his head down as he felt his eyes closing. "I love you, Cynder." His eyes slammed shut as he fell into a deep slumber.

200 years in the future

destination: Oblivion, the dark world.

'I feel a great disturbance in the past.' Paraknox thought to himself as he walked down a large dark corridor leading to a big open room with another corridor on the opposite side of it. 'He couldn't have found them already.' As he entered the large room he saw a pillar in the middle of it. 'This pillar was originally used to look and travel into the past, but now that it's in the dark world it may not work.' As he got to the pillar. He lightly waved his paw in front of the pillar; nothing happened. "Argh, no way." He said out loud. 'I don't understand, since I was born with the power to travel into the past, I should be able to use this pillar of time.' He sighed and sat on his hind legs. It was not until later he realised something. "Oh yeah, Paradox took away my powers of time travel." He had just about given up until he got an idea. 'If I remember correctly at the top of the oblivion castle there's a mirror of time; it should be able to take me back in time so I get my powers back.' He got back onto all fours and looked down another corridor. 'Hang in there a little longer Spyro, Cynder. I'll save you two soon.' He them started to make his way down the corridor; and one step closer to the past.

Present

Spyro opened his eyes and looked around. The scenery seemed too familiar to him. There were numerous bookshelves around him and in the centre of the room he was in was a giant hourglass. 'Wait this is the white isle, the Chroniclers home.' Spyro thought to himself. He stood up mad walked around the cave, there didn't seem to be anyone in sight, he grew curious and peeked into one of the bookshelves. The first book he laid his eyes on was a pure black one. He slowly grabbed it with his paws and carefully lay it on the floor. On the front it said 'Cynder the dragoness.' Spyro gasped I'm shock as he saw this, out of all the books that were there he pulled out Cynder's. He didn't think about his actions, he quickly flicked through each page of the book until he stopped a few pages into the book. 'Oh no, this was when she was tortured and corrupted.' What Spyro saw were images of what happened to her. One picture showed her being paralysed and cured over and over again. Another showed her being whipped and whacked with weapon. The last image on the page showed her in shackles and being corrupted, in the image tears rained from Cynder, who really knew what pain she experienced that day. But then a voice close by made Spyro jump and quickly close the book.

"I see you've grown curious Spyro." The voice said. But the voice didn't sound like the chronicler at all, it sounded more like...

"Ignitus? Is that you?" Spyro asked the voice. A figure them appeared in front of him. It looked exactly like Ignitus but it was blue and had the chroniclers robe on.

"Yes, Spyro it is me. The old chroniclers time has passed and now that a new era was created, I was chosen as the new chronicler. But this isn't the time for reunions, I fear something bad has happened to Cynder." Spyro started to cry a bit at his last sentence.

"That... That's because something bad has happened to her. Ignitus... She's dead." Spyro immediately let all his tears flow down his cheeks. Ignitus couldn't bare it either as he hung his head with sadness.

"No, this can't be. My..." Ignitus then remembered what the previous chronicler told him. 'A chronicler has the special power to revive the fallen, this can't be used on themselves but it'll work on anyone else.' "I know what to do." He them instantly levitated Cynder's book in front of him, he scrolled to the very last page which was written. "Spirits of the ancestors gift this dragoness with new life, bring her back to the world we call Avalar, and guard her forever." The book them started glowing as a new page had started to be writen. Ignitus' eyes grew wide as he felt happy of what the ancestors were doing. "Spyro come here quickly." Spyro then wiped his tears away and rushed over to Ignitus' side.

"Ignitus what's going on?" Spyro asked as he saw the glowing book.

"The ancestors have revives and healed Cynder but only by a little so she'll still need your help. Her left hind leg is broke, the claw marks on her underbelly have healed a bit and her wings are better." Spyro smiled greatly at this but he knew Cynder was still in danger.

"Is she able to die from it?" Spyro asked him with worry. Ignitus nodded and then said.

"I'll send you back now but may I ask you a favour?" Ignitus asked. Spyro nodded in agreement and Ignitus continued. "Please take care of my daughter, it's a long story so ask Terrador, goodbye and may the ancestors watch over you."

Spyro begun to stir at something moving across his muzzle. He opened his eyes to Cynder hugging him, with one paw across his underbelly and the other wrapped around his head. He blushed greatly at this and them spoke. "Welcome back Cynder."

**Few I'm glad cynder didn't die also you might want to keep an eye out for Paraknox because he plays a big role In this story. Also on another note se reviews told me that the mini preview at the start was short. Even though I said I myself made it short because it's a preview so from now on read the words in bol****d before the story.**


	4. Paraknox

Chapter 1: Intro

Present:

A new era had only just begun, many errors and triumphs were made before this. But now it was time for the heroes of Avalar to awaken. Deep in a forest Spyro lay unconscious, the breeze crossed his scales as he begun to stir. His eye lids slowly opened to reveal the forest to him it seemed to be night time, it didn't seem familiar to him at first, but then he remembered it was the twilight forest. "We did it?" Spyro spoke with tiredness in his voice. He looked around more. "Wait, if we destroyed Malefor then where's." Spyro gasped with fright. "CYNDER! Where are you?!" His voice was full of fear, his mind triggered a thought of Cynder dead. "No she can't be gone now, we just saved the world and brought peace, Cynder where are you?" His voice echoed through the forest. He then saw puddles of blood scattered across the grass, he followed the trail with his eyes and it lead to a cliff edge with a lump at the end of it. Spyro quickly checked himself for any wounds, and to his surprise he was completely unharmed. He could only dread on who'd lost this trail of blood. "Ancestors please hope Cynder's safe". He lifted himself up onto all fours and walked towards the lump, as he got closer to it, it became more visible. 'NO it's Cynder and, she's been absolutely clobbered.' Spyro thought as he'd reached the lump which was now confirmed to be Cynder. Spyro went over to her and checked her over, to his despair Cynder had three massive claw wounds raked across her underbelly, which were still oozing with blood, her wings were bent in all different and peculiar directions, but over all she didn't move a muscle. Spyro nudged her gently, avoiding her wounds. "Cynder, wake up, its over now." She didn't stir. Spyro tried again. "Cynder, come on, i need you to wake up, please." his eyes began to swell up with tears as he tried. Then a sudden thought came to him, Spyro pressed his head to where her heart should be and he found it beating. "Ancestors she's okay." Spyro then thought. 'She's alive but… how am I going to help her wounds, they're way too big to be healed by red crystals.' At that moment she begun to stir. She groaned in pain slightly.

"Arghhh, what's…. Aggghhhh!" She yelled as pain scouted its way through everyone nerve of her body, her breathing became very fast with fear.

"Shhh Cynder, don't move you're really hurt." Spyro demanded. Cynder's breathing then settled down as she began to open her eyes, what she saw was Spyro's purple face and his Amethyst eyes. "You're okay now, we've defeated Malefor, and you're free."

"Free... Spyro?" Cynder groaned again as her pain started to spike at her every movement. They stared in each others eyes until Cynder yelped out. "It...Hurts."

"I know Cynder, but i need you to be strong until i find help." Spyro replied with a worried tone. Cynder's breathing then started to slow, her eyes slowly shut. And yet again she didn't move. Spyro nuzzled her lightly, she stirred again but didn't awaken this time. Spyro in worry checked her heart again, it was still beating the same speed as before indicating she was still alive. Spyro sighed in relief as he looked around, there was nothing but trees all around him until he spotted a small cave in a nearby mountain. 'Awesome we can rest there for a bit until Cynder gets better.' Spyro thought. He then carefully lifted Cynder onto his back and carried her towards the cave, she seemed very light for her size, unless Spyro was just strong. Spyro arrived at the cave and slowly and carefully put Cynder on the ground. "Wow she's so pretty." Spyro admired her beauty, he saw how her hip curved into her spine that attached her head which contained her face. Spyro blushed incredibly at this. He didn't let his thoughts pull him away from his new objective, he needed to help Cynder. 'Hmmm Ignitus taught me that red crystals also act as pain killers. It should stop the pain enough so she'll feel better.' Spyro thought and then went out to seek red crystals. He was about to leave he looked over his shoulder to look at Cynder once more. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Every bit of his mind told him to go back to her, and the rest told him to search for crystals. He couldn't handle all this pressure. He then noticed a small stream of blood start to run from Cynder's mouth. 'No, why is this happening to her? How's she soo injured and I'm not?' He thought. A sudden thud knocked him out of his thoughts, it came from outside the cave, the noise was then followed by a beast like growl. Spyro crept outside the cave, everything seemed normal, until he noticed a large club coming at him at top speed, he had no time to react, he was hit with full force, the extreme power of the attack sent him flying into a nearby tree. He fell to his knees, the hit sent him into a state of dizziness. But he only saw the enemy creep towards the cave. Something clicked inside Spyro, something unfamiliar to him. "You." He started to rise. "Will not." He went into an attacking stance. "Hurt Cynder!" He fired a deadly beam of convexity which hit the enemy directed. He heard it's dying screams of agony as it disappeared but only left green crystals. 'What! Only green crystals, now is not the time for this.' He thought. All of a sudden he heard screams coming from the cave, it was Cynder, but why was she screaming? "Cynder!" Spyro shouted to try and communicate with her. The screams grew increasingly louder as Spyro's mind grew with more worry. He raced back inside the cave to see Cynder laying in a puddle of her own blood screaming in pain.

"Spyro! Help!" Cynder screeched whilst she was trying to hold back some tears. She then went into a fit of coughing, it was like she was going to cough up her own guts.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he arrived by Cynder's side. "You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna help you."

"I... Fear this is the end... For me... Spyro... There's no saving me this time." Cynder whispered as she whimpered in pain yet again.

"No no no no. You're gonna live through this Cynder, please hang on, for me." Spyro replied as he started to cry at what Cynder was trying to say. She motioned to Spyro to lie next to her, and he did. There muzzles where only centimetres away.

"Goodbye... Spyro... I..." Cynder's voice perished. Her eyes stayed open but appeared lifeless. It was too late, Spyro couldn't save Cynder.

"Cynder?" Spyro whispered to her as he gently shook her. "Cynder!" His voice became louder as he shook her with more force. "CYNDER!" His voice echoed throughout the cave, he lay his head so it was in contact with Cynder's. He raised one paw over her eyes and slowly shut them. He was alone now and Cynder was dead.


End file.
